Glyndwr Luke Sinclair
Glyndwr Luke Sinclair is a first year student at Haven Academy and leader of team GOLD. Backstory § Born and raised with his elder sister Flora, the two were close friends and constant playmates. Their parents would join them when they weren't busy for play and to regale their young ones with tales of Hunters, both of the past and those they knew from their time at Beacon. Flora was captivated and decided she wanted to be one too. Luke wasn't as sure but he wanted to do everything that Flora did. And after a year of simply watching as Flora was trained after she was considered old enough, Luke decided he wanted to train as well. And so when they weren't playing or doing homework, they practiced together. § Then when Luke was twelve, The Schnee Dust company launched an expo showing off the quality of their Dust, the various ways it had been used through the ages, and some of the processes the company used to mine and process the Dust. Flora was eager to go and convinced Luke to come along. While they were there, the White Fang attacked. The expo erupted into flames and confusion. Luke and Flora were separated for a bit and Luke desperately called her name as he scrambled about. Then two of the White Fang members converged on him and he was backed into a corner, his body frozen with panic. Then Flora found him and tried to fight off the aggressors. But she was killed in the process, before their father found them, who had hurried from his work when the first explosion was heard. § All the family drew into themselves after her death, each shocked and disbelieving. His mother tried to reach out, especially to her son after one of his nightmares, and assigned any Faunus servants they had away from the house proper so that Luke's newly developed fear wouldn't spark anymore. But Luke brushed it away and would go off by himself. Only his pets could get his mind off of what had happened and so he spent more time than he use to training them to do tricks and other such maneuvers. Eventually, he came to consider Flora's death his fault, that he should have died then instead of her. In consequence, he decided to follow her dream and become a Hunter. He buckled down to his studies, learned to control himself so that he would not show his fear, and eventually graduated among the top of his class and went on to Haven Academy where he ended up becoming the leader of Team GOLD, where he was the only human. Luke had a feeling that that would just be the beginning of his problems Personality Personality: Outwardly, he's a very out-going, intelligent, yet polite young man, eager to please and to learn. He's industrious in his schoolwork, curious about the world, and seemingly carefree. Underneath it all, he tries to hide his Fauniphobia, disciplined him that he only betrays signs of when startled or after a nightmare, all the while hating himself for having such a pathetic weakness, having such a pathetic life that his sister died for, wishing his sister was still alive. Also a very big eater, but has a fast metabolism to compensate. Likes: Animals, Mystery stories, Solvable Problems, Tea, Sweets Dislikes: His Fauniphobia, his Nightmares, Coffee, Getting his Pride Hurt, Licorice, Cigar Smoke Weapons and Skills Weapon WIP Semblance Name: Rex Animalarum (king of the animals) User: Glyndwr Luke Sinclair Type: Psychic Purpose: Utility Short description: Gives an animal a command that it obeys Activation cue: Tongue turns blue and speaks in the animal-speak of the animal being commanded, animal outlined in blue while being commanded Range: Personal (only he can say the commands), Short (range animal needs to be in to be affect-able General limitations: Does not work on non-biological animals or people, only one species of creature can be affected at a time, time limit of at most 10 minutes between commands, animal obeys command until command is completed or unless instructed otherwise Passive ability: Has a natural way with animals Active ability: Tier One: Commands one animal, no new instructions for at least 10 minutes for that animal or any other, Active ability: Tier Two: Commands multiple animals of the same species, no new instructions for 5 minutes Active ability: Tier Three: Understands what the animal is saying if the animal was instructed to observe then report back findings, no time limit Trivia Character Basis: Luke Triton from Professor Layton Notable relationships: * Father: Use to be close, but they grew apart after Flora died, unsure how to deal with the grief * Mother: Tired to be comforting after Flora's death, but was dealing with the pain itself * Team GOLD ** Oria Ronan: Finds himself more easily at ease with her since she's also a curious individual, he enjoys her golden personality, and her faunus trait isn't as obvious as most. Really, she reminds him a lot of Flora sometimes. Hates that she often is caught in the crossfires between him and Dolma. ** Liadan Anamacha: His partner; Recognizes her awkward attempts at trying to get along with him and does his darndest to accept them and be less wary, but her tail is obviously Faunus. He has made progress though and is grateful when she helps him with Dolma ** Dolma Cabernet: The teammate he most clashes with, understands that Dolma has a bone pick against humans and he (Luke) is the nearest human, but doesn't understand why or how to convince Dolma to stop seeing him as a threat and to act like they're allies of circumstance if nothing else. Every chance Dolma gets, he questions Luke's orders and undermines Luke's authority and when Luke calls him on this, he can't help but feel like an animal cornered by the barely controlled anger in Dolma's eyes and Liadan needs to come back him up. Things have gotten to the point where if nothing changes, they might have to report this in and give up on trying to work out the arrangement Category:Property of Cyrania de Bergerac Category:Fan Made Protagonist Category:Fan Made Character